Ed, Edd and Eddy
Summary Ed, Edd n Eddy are a trio in the show of the same name. Ed is the tall, dumb one, Edd is the one with the sock head, and Eddy is the short one. They’re all known for having tropes of their own (Ed is stupid yet strong, Edd is the sheepish yet smart one and Eddy is the anger-prone yet greedy one). Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C. 3-A via Reality Warping Name: Ed Horace, Edd Marion and Eddy Skipper Origin: Ed, Edd n Eddy Gender: All three are male Age: All three are 12 Classification: People Powers and Abilities: |-|Ed= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Toon Force, Regeneration (Low-High; all three of them regenerated from melting), Berserk Mode and Rage Power, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Enhanced Senses (Smell. Can track down people from faraway distances just by sniffing the air), Strong jaws, Can break the 4th wall, Flight (Can repeatedly flap his arms and fly in the air. Can also fly with the Jet Pack), Surface Scaling, Can survive horrible smells, Can use his lips as a rotor, Can stretch his body in inhuman ways, Duplication (Can make clones of himself), Sound Manipulation via screaming (His screams are strong enough to tear off Eddy's shirt, make Double D faint, push back Sarah, create cracks in the ground and send a small cardboard house flying), Invisibility (Turned invisible to hide within the school's locker room), Mind Manipulation (With the Hypnotizing Wheel, he can control people and make them act like an animal), Time Travel (Can run so fast, time goes backwards) |-|Edd= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Toon Force, Regeneration (Low-High), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Surface Scaling, Genius Intelligence, Preparation (Very good at improvising and making scams), Very good at making any kind of device, Can strech his body in inhuman ways, Flight (With jetpack), Mind Manipulation (Via the Hypnotizing Wheel, it can make people act like an animal), Hammerspace, Body Control (Can somehow fit himself inside his hat) |-|Eddy= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Toon Force, Regeneration (Low-High), Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Flight, Surface Scaling, Stealth Mastery (Snuck into Kevin's hat undetected. Can sneak into other places successfully), Body Control (Can conceal himself in places that he wouldn't normally fit in), Enhanced Sense of Smell, Powerful bite force, Preparation (Very good at improvising and making scams), Elasticity (Can stretch his body in inhuman ways), Fourth Wall Awareness |-|1 + 1 equals Ed= Same as before, with Reality Warping, Law Manipulation, Pocket Reality Manipulation Attack Potency: Large Town level (All three of them scale to Jonny, who can dig all the way to China unharmed). Universe level via Reality Warping (They were able to bend the laws of the entire universe) Speed: Usually Peak Human, but can go up to Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Class K (Ed can lift entire houses, even as a kid) Striking Strength: Large Town Class Durability: Large Town level. Regeneration makes them hard to kill Stamina: Incredibly High (All three of them can go on even after many wounds have been inflicted on them) Range: Universal Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Edd is the smartest of the three, knowing how to make genius inventions. Eddy is a master of scamming people with his quirky toys and things. Ed is easily the dumber of the three Weaknesses: Ed is stupid, Edd is paranoid and Eddy usually fails in scams. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 3 Category:Teenagers Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Berserkers Category:Life Support Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:4th Wall Awareness Category:Flight Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Sound Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Mind Users Category:Time Travellers Category:Geniuses Category:Protagonists Category:Technology Users Category:Stealth Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Law Users Category:Pocket Reality Users